Untitled for now
by Dragoncatcher123
Summary: Post-Beacon. Not quite sure how to describe this other than as a SubWeiss DomRuby fic. I'll fix the summary later...Also! Will contain smut in later chapters. Trust me the actual first chapter is wayyyy better than this.


Alt version of another rwby fic story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Rooster Teeth. If I owned it there would be a lot of Bumbleby and White Rose moments.

So this is a bit of a stretch from my usual writing, I know a lot of people aren't into RWBY smut stuff since they think the characters are too young so JUST so you guys know this is taking place after Beacon. No smut in the first chap. but I'm working up too it? Also, it's going to be about a sub/dom relationship between Weiss and Ruby soooooo if you aren't into that then you probably won't want to read this.

Also, like I always put in each of my fics I'm kind of an amateur writer so please cut me a little slack, if you notice any grammatical errors I'd love for you to point them out so I can correct it. I do appreciate reviews and I'd love to hear ideas or constructive criticism. Emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE, there's no point writing something rude since I'll just ignore it. Thanks and I hope you like the story!

* * *

"Alright alright everybody, no need to worry! The party can start now that my beautiful date and I have arrived. " Jaune Arc exclaimed with a smile as he walked through the front door, hand in hand with Pyrrha Nikos. Blake Belladonna, who had opened the door smiled at her friend's actions and lightly hugged Pyrrha. As they exchanged greetings Jaune continued making his way down the hall eager to see his friends, only to pause in shock at the sight before him.

"Holy smoke, is that you Rubes?" Jaune asked as his jaw dropped, Pyrrha lightly pushing past him to hug a slightly flustered Ruby. "Don't mind him," Pyrrha stated as she smiled at the shorter girl in her arms "He just doesn't know how to act around beautiful women wearing sexy tight clothes." Pyrrha said with a giggle and a wink at Ruby before turning around and hugging her grumbling boyfriend. Blake, who had copied Pyrrha's action to get past the hall blocker stood beside Jaune lightly poking his cheek as he eyed his younger friend suspiciously. Blake rolled her eyes at the blonde's actions and made her way over to the couch, disappearing from view as she flopped down onto the couch with a comfortable sigh.

Ruby smirked slightly at the wink Pyrrha gave her and looked over to the couch, "I told you that he'd act like that" Yang exclaimed with a grin, popping up from the couch to watch the exchange and laughing at Jaune's look of shock by her sudden appearance. "I told her that it screamed sexy lesbian babe, but she just wouldn't listen to me." Yang added as Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and yanked him into the love seat next to the couch Yang was occupying as Blake got up with a groan to answer another, much louder, pounding knock on the door.

Ruby pouted as she look down at her outfit, she'd grown quite a bit since her first year at Beacon both physically and mentally. She now stood just around Yang's height, just shorter than Pyrrha and was extremely fit from all the practices and exercise she did. Hunting Grimm wasn't a static job and she was sought after by many people for the most dangerous jobs involving Grimm. Her popularity as an excellent Huntress had her travelling all around Remnant in the 5 short months since she'd graduated Beacon. She'd kept her hair short over the years, had tanned, developed very nice _assets_ and become overall more toned with slightly larger muscles.

She was vaguely aware of Nora and Ren entering the apartment and the tight hug she'd gotten from Nora, along with the comments over her outfit.

Ruby's current outfit consisted of a tight black t-shirt with a red flannel jacket covering it and dark navy short shorts, she knew the outfit was a bit tighter and smaller than her normal wear so she wasn't surprised that Jaune had been taken by surprise. Usually when hanging out with him she was in her old training outfit (the one she'd met him in), her Beacon uniform, PJs, or sweats and baggy shirts. Those outfits tended to hide her rather impressive bust and gorgeously sculpted legs, she knew this look was more sexual and had been secretly aiming for that in the hopes of impressing a certain heiress.

Now that the teams had graduated, RWBY and JNPR found it quite difficult to spend any time together. Both teams had graduated top of their class, with RWBY ranking number 1 and JNPR following closely as number 2, and as such had been in very high demand around Remnant. Though the couples tended to team up together for missions and the teams stayed in contact, it was extremely difficult to find time for just one team to meet up let alone the entire group. That was why the teams had gathered at Blake and Yang's apartment for their first ever movie night, Nora had suggested it as a way for the teams to reconnect. She'd initially proposed it too be a bi-weekly event, but the others had persuaded her that it would be best to be an end of the month occurrence. This seemed like the best option seeing as how oftentimes certain members were called away, sometimes for a week or two at a time, to all corners of the world.

The apartment that movie night was taking place in wasn't too grand, but it was cozy and fit Yang and Blake's style of living especially since both girls had to travel as Huntresses. It was a pretty standard two bedroom, two bath, kitchen, living room, dining room setup. Only thing was that when the couple had first moved in Yang had secretly elected to change the extra bedroom into a gym, without telling her partner. Imagine Blake's surprise when one day she walks into the bedroom and sees a nicely made bed and desk and the next day she finds a mat and punching bags. Blake had retaliated by changing the dining room into a study/library area, Yang had pouted at first saying that she wanted a fun place for dinner parties but Blake had won out in the end. It was really a good thing that the couple worked so well together, other couples probably would have fought over the lack of discussion but Blake was very purposeful in reminding Yang that it was a shared living space and as a couple they had to agree on changes to the home.

The kitchen of the apartment had a little 'window' which allowed you to glance into the kitchen and eat there if you wanted too, it also provided an easy first glance at entering guests from the living room. The living room was really one of the best areas of the apartment, it was spacious and held a plasma TV, large DVD collection/video game system, as well as two fluffy sofas and a reclining chair. It truly was the best place for movie night to be held, seeing as how eight people should easily be able to comfortably...at least in theory. Ruby should not have ended up squished next to Blake and Yang's tangled bodies as they made out like 2nd year Beacon students, 'Really though, they should have more self control as to not act like a pair of lovesick teens. Oh god...I sound like Weiss' Ruby thought slightly horrified.

Ruby watched as her sister lovingly kissed Blake's nose and smiled at the long term couple, sighing softly as she glanced around the room at the other couples who'd formed during their stay at Beacon. Yang and Blake had gotten together during the summer after their first year at Beacon, shortly followed by Nora and Ren that fall term. Surprisingly Jaune and Pyrrha took the longest too get together, Pyrrha finally asked Jaune out for the winter dance at the end of their third year at Beacon. The teams had sure grown up from their years at the most prestigious Hunter/Huntress school in Vale, both physically and mentally.

Blake and Yang had changed from their relationship and their overall time at Beacon. Both had of course physically changed, growing slightly taller and gaining muscle and tans from their outdoor training sessions. Yang's hair was still a wild blonde mess, her eyes still shone with happiness and sparkled when she watched Blake; but she also carried herself a bit differently, she'd matured from her time at Beacon and had learned patience and self-control. Blake's influence on the blonde woman probably had a lot to do with that though, she had oftentimes acted as a teacher for her girlfriend. Blake's experience with the White Fang had matured her and acted as a barrier between her and her teammates, but as time passed she'd slowly learned to trust again and had learned faith in her teammates and in her girlfriend. Though the amber eyed girl was still a bit quiet, she was nowhere near as shy and off-putting as she'd first been. Her experiences with Yang had loosened her up a bit and made her more likely to laugh at silly things, and with Yang's encouragement she'd grown to accept her Faunus heritage and was almost never seen with her ribbon on, lest she was going somewhere where her Faunus status could leave her potentially in danger. The places in which that was likely were rapidly shrinking though, thanks to reforms from companies like the Schnee Dust Co. The pair had seemed like polar opposites at first, but Ruby was positive that they were meant to be and was simply waiting for the day her sister proposed to her lovely brunette partner.

Ruby's eyes moved from the snuggling couple and settled on the chattering group occupying the remaining seats the apartment had.

JNPR had taken up the love seat and reclining chair. Pyrrha and Jaune were cuddled up on the love seat with the blonde's arm draped over Pyrrha's shoulder as Nora sat in Ren's lap, the teams catching up on the latest gossip and news around Remnant and in their friend's lives. Jaune was perhaps one of the best examples of how much they'd all changed since they first met each other. The small, weak, self-doubting blonde boy who had struck out with Weiss had matured into a powerful, hunky, intelligent and confident gentleman thanks to hard training and his and team RWBY's support. Jaune's hair had grown since Ruby had last seen him at graduation and he had grown a slight beard, something that Nora and Ren were teasing him about as Pyrrha defended the still quick to blush blonde. Pyrrha and Nora had both matures into very beautiful women, their looks, brains and power making them a triple threat to any enemy. Pyrrha had cut her hair short during their final semester at Beacon, during a fierce battle with a Beowulf pack; Pyrrha had later explained that she'd been thinking of doing it for awhile and it just made sense to do it during the battle since it'd been a hindrance.

Nora had responded to the 'tragic loss' by allowing her hair to grow, and grow it did; Nora's hair was as long as Yang's and streaked with highlights to represent team JNPR. Yang and Nora would often joke that their hair gave them extra power and Ruby was pretty sure she'd heard Nora say she kept secrets in her hair...whatever that meant. Ren was perhaps the least to change, physically at least, from his time at Beacon. Though he'd gained muscle and tanned like all the members of JNPR, his change was more mental than anything else. Ren had learned to enjoy the little things in life more and opened up to both of the teams, finding a kinship with Blake in their love of books and a bromance had ensued with Jaune over their love of battle strategy and their affection for the women of JNPR.

Ruby smiled as Ren affectionately punched Jaune and giggled the faces Nora and Pyrrha were making at each other. 'It's so nice to see the group together again.' Ruby thought as she gazed around the room, scrunching her face slightly as a sudden realization struck her.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby called out, rather loudly, in an attempt to get Yang's attention. Yang, who was busy kissing Blake only let out a "hmmmm?" in reply.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked, glancing between team JNPR, who were currently engaged in discussing the latest Grimm news, and the kissing couple beside her. Leaving Weiss as the only missing member of their wacky little group.

"Aww geez Rubes, she'll probably get here late or somethin'. Now can I go back to kissing my gorgeous girlfriend?" Yang whined as she broke away from Blake, glared at Ruby and then quickly returned to her kissing.

Just as Ruby was about to issue her retort, a light knocking could be heard on the door outside. "DOOR'S UNLOCKED." Yang shouted as she broke away from Blake and mumbled angrily "They always gotta ruin my fun". Blake smiled at Ruby, who was looking incredulously at Yang and lightly pecked her girlfriend on the lips before standing up to put in the movie now that everyone had arrived.

Weiss Schnee, the name alone brought a smile to Ruby's face. Her partner at Beacon had matured into a beautiful woman, her face had lost the little baby fat it had and her body had become much more toned from the vigorous practice with Ruby and from all of their excursions battling Grimm. Weiss was actually the only member of teams RWBY and JNPR that had failed to tan, her almost albino skin refusing to darken from even the fiercest rays of light. Though Weiss was a Huntress, she was currently working on managing the Schnee company only leaving for the most urgent of missions or when one of her old teammates needed her. 'Probably the reasons for her late arrival to movie night' Ruby realized.

During Ruby's brief reflection, Weiss had walked into the apartment, begun grumbling about "safety issues" and "burglars" and locked the door. Yang smirked as she glanced over at Weiss, mumbling "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"What was that you brute!?" Weiss growled as she made her way into the living room, a dark look on her face as she pulled at her tie. 'Yupp, she definitely just got off work' Ruby thought as she stared at the white haired girls outfit, white blouse with red suspender, black slacks and the most adorable thing in Ruby's humble opinion was the red tie she wore with the outfit.

"Nothin', nothin' Weissy. I was just saying that any burglar stupid enough to break into my" Yang began, watching as Nora grabbed the DVD box from Blake's hands and waved it around.

"OUR" Blake interjected as she tried to grab the movie from Nora's hands, frowning slightly as Nora danced away from her with a light laugh. Pyrrha and Jaune chatting to themselves about who knows what during the entire exchange.

"Right, OUR apartment is going to be in for an unpleasant surprise. After all, we aren't hunters and huntressess because of our looks." Yang replied with a smile, laughing lightly as Ren reached out and lightly plucked the box from Nora's hands and handed it to Blake while simultaneously pulling Nora into his lap.

Blake quickly put in the DVD and tossed the remote to Jaune and Pyrrha, rushing back to her warm seat with her girlfriend.

"And just where am I supposed to sit?" Weiss asked as she glanced at the mass of tangled limbs that occupied 95% of the couch Ruby was sitting on and over at the full seats that JNPR occupied.

"SHHHHHHHHHH" Nora hissed as the movie trailers began to play.

"Move" Weiss hissed to Ruby as she inched closer to the girl.

"Nope" Ruby brightly said as she smiled at Weiss, "Buuuuuuuuuuuuut, if you want you could always sit on my lap" she continued with a waggle of her eyebrows and a slight smirk on her face.

Weiss blushed a brilliant red as she glared down at her team leader, "I'd rather sit on the floor" she snarled as she quickly turned away from her old team leader.

It was actually quite common for Ruby to attempt to flirt with Weiss, ever since she'd become comfortable with her sexuality she would playfully flirt with many of her friends including Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha. Weiss would usually coolly ignore her or brush her off, so Ruby was very intrigued by this new reaction.

Ruby could see it in the way Weiss acted around her, not only was she sure that the white haired girl truly _did _like her she was also convinced that the girl was submissive. Though she tried to mask it with a facade of coldness and authoritativeness, Ruby could see right through her endeavors. She had trained herself to recognize submissive behavior for the simple fact that _that_ was the kind of person she wanted to be with.

Ruby knew it was a bit strange that she actually preferred to be the dominant partner in a relationship, most people who saw her would think of her as an average run of the mill likely vanilla girl who probably didn't know much about sex. But ever since her second year at Beacon Ruby had discovered all kinds of things about herself, mainly the fact that she preferred the company of women and enjoyed dominating them.

She'd enjoyed the company of quite a few girls in her last two years at Beacon, but she could never get her mind off of her teammate. Of course her team had no idea that Ruby and her "girlfriends" had ever progressed past kissing, they assumed Ruby to be relatively innocent and were blissfully unaware of Ruby's popularity with the girls or of her status as one of the best lovers at Beacon.

Ruby really took no notice of the title, she only ever dated girls she was truly interested in and always made it clear that she preferred to top in the relationship. She never aimed for being considered one of the best lovers at Beacon, though she did take some pride in that claim, and was actually quite glad when graduation came so that she could escape from the flocks of girls (and a few guys) who wanted to sleep with her. Still, Ruby had wanted nothing more than to have Weiss all this time and she figured it was time to finally make her move. After all, she no longer lived with the girl and if she was wrong then there'd be some brief awkwardness and then they could all move on from it.

Weiss was currently hunched over attempting to watch the movie, shrugging awkwardly every few minutes in an attempt to relieve the tenseness in her back. Ruby watched with some amusement as the girl shifted in discomfort, her stubbornness preventing her from moving to lean against the couch or even ask for a pillow. Finally, 20 minutes into the movie someone got annoyed, "Weissssssss, just go lean against the couch and stop disrupting our movieeeee!" Nora exclaimed as she tossed a handful of popcorn towards Weiss. Weiss glowered at the girl for a few moments before regretfully sighing and inching backwards until her back hit the couch. She sighed as she leaned her head lightly against the couch, jolting at the feeling of a hand running through her silky tresses.

Weiss turned to growl at Ruby to stop treating her like a pet when Ruby lightly scratched at Weiss' scalp, causing the older girl to melt into Ruby's touch and emit a soft purring sound. Weiss' anger melted away and she found herself blissfully ignorant of the world around her, forgetting her previous disdain at Ruby in favor of scooting closer to the soft hand. Ruby smiled at the girl's action and maintained a light stroking of Weiss' hair while pulling her hair out of its customary side pony tail, Weiss groaned slightly in protest but another light scratch had her nuzzling closer to Ruby. Ruby was slightly awed that Weiss made cat sounds and couldn't help but wonder what other noises she could get the girl to make. She maintained her light scratching of the scalp, trailing her fingers lightly over Weiss' neck and quickly glancing around to be sure no one was paying any attention as Weiss moaned. Luckily almost everyone had fallen asleep, the only ones awake were Nora and Ren who were too engrossed in the film to pay them any attention.

Ruby was simply ecstatic at the progress she'd made, her long term crush was currently nuzzling against her leg as she pet her hair! It was almost like a fantasy come true...well, if Weiss was wearing a cute collar and was actually her girlfriend it'd be like a fantasy come true. Still, Ruby knew how sensitive Weiss could be and knew it best not to push her luck any more with the older girl. She would need to realize Ruby's affections for her before she continued any further with her plans, not only that but Ruby would need to discuss her sexual preferences in depth with the, likely vanilla, girl. That was where the real issues would arise, Ruby was more certain that Weiss would accept and hopefully reciprocate her feelings if she didn't bring up her...preference for domination.

'I'll just have to wait till she comes to me and see what happens from there...' Ruby thought as she glanced down at the girl of her dreams, lightly pressed with her face against Ruby's knee and sound asleep. Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss' hair once more, delighting in the brief purr of content that Weiss emitted, before lightly disentangling her hand from the silky locks and pressing a gentle kiss to Weiss' forehead. She scooped up said girl and gently placed her in the seat she'd just occupied, smiling as she curled up slightly like a cat, before turning off the TV and leaving the house. With all the occupants sound asleep by this point Ruby elected to turn on the alarm and lock the door with her spare key, after all 'Better safe than sorry' she thought with a grin.

Chuckling lightly as the lock slid into place, Ruby slinked into the darkness with only a brief glance back towards the darkened house that held many of the people she held most dear. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at the fact that Weiss acted more cat-like than Blake did, finding the whole thing hilarious she walked back to her apartment with a smile on her face.

* * *

Authors Note:

Alright so if you got to this part it means you stuck through the first chapter, Yayyyy! I hope you enjoyed it and hope you will review, once again if you see any grammatical errors or want some clarification on something than just message me on here or on tumblr (same url) :)

If you **didn't** enjoy the fic than I am sorry and would still be interested in hearing what you thought about the story, specifically what you dislike about it. Once again I have to emphasize that if you say you didn't like it because it's a sub/dom or future smut fic than I will ignore your comment since I specifically warned you of what the content was going to be. Also, please try to make comments about why you didn't like the story constructive, you aren't doing anyone any favors if you only say that the story sucked. What about it sucked? The plot, the dialogue, the organizational structure of the story as a whole? Specifics will help me to improve as a writer!

Anyways, sorry to ramble so much and too those who stuck around to read the bottom part of this I very much appreciate it. So much so that if you send me a private message I will give you a teaser of the next chapter before it's released, but I will only send it once I have written it and probably a day or two before I actually publish the next chapter. I have a rough idea on where I'm going with this but I've also got other stories and school to focus on. Thanks to everyone who read this!

Love, Dragoncatcher123


End file.
